Neglected
by Chain of Shadow
Summary: You just know you have a great life when you go home too screaming... Oh, but this guy got sick of it... He's weird... So relaxing... Anyway, short chapters, (Sorry!) but daily updates. YAY!... Who stole my cookie... Discontinued till mind finds cookie.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I suppose I'm back again... Well, only running 1 story can make me pretty inactive when I run out of an idea for it. So I suppose I'll start working on this too. Oh, and do NOT check out my other story, I feel like i fucked it up somewhere along the line...

Chapter 1

I walk home, thinking... of what I know will happen. Like every other day, I'll open that front door and my eardrums will be in almost as much pain as those poor test subjects screaming. But of course, I am completely use too it. Heck, I cant go too sleep unless I hear those poor pokemon screaming their heads off... You see, my 'Father' loves too experiment on pokemon... Believe me, I've had more then my fair share of the gruesome scenes he calls his work. I've seen bloody pokemon cut in half and sewn together... and I dont even want too begin on what happened last year... But that's all in the past, now is the present. And speaking of the present, I find myself at home. I sigh, take my keys out of my right pocket, and quietly unlock the door as too not alert my father too my presence. I like my alone time. As usual, my eardrums almost burst upon my entry into the house. I quietly sneak into my room.

After a while, it tends too get quiet... Too quiet. Deciding I've had enough 'alone' time I walk out of my room at a steady pace and I take a left down some metallic stairs. I push open a large thick metal door in my way. And walk into the so called 'Laboratory', obviously my father knew I came in, especially since the noise had died down. "Hey kid, where the hell have you been? I've needed an extra hand around here for hours!" The large man claims as he glares at me behind his black rubber goggles.

I stare straight into his eyes, "I only just got home, I missed the bus again... You know how it is" I fake. I've been getting fairly better at it recently.

"I dont know boy... walking a few kilometres doesnt take 2 and a half hours..." Father pointed out, not buying my cover story.

I chuckle slightly, and try too think of a way too change the conversation. Then I remember what he said earlier, "Think whatever you want too think, what did you need help with anyway?"

My so called Dad smirks, and turns around. "Come here, check this out" He says too me while still turned around, I walk over and join him.

"What is it?" I asked. He doesnt answer with words, he just simply points in front of him, I follow the direction of his finger and find myself looking at a rather large metal rectangle. It looks sort of like a coffin with a small square shaped hole near the top with 3 thick metal bars intruding from top to bottom of the small dad

"You see this container? I'd like you too see inside..." Father chuckles, and presses one of the many buttons laid out here and there. A large screen pops up in front of us, and acts as an X-Ray sort of thing. Allowing us too see inside of the 'Containment Unit'. I look through the screen and find myself shrouded in darkness, small clouds of fog everywhere around me. I feel lost. A voice screams for me in the distance. But I dont know where to go... "Get the FUCK up!" Was the first thing I hear as my Father kicks me back into reality. Right in the elbow, fuck it hurt.

"Ugh, sorry... I guess I just... I dont know, blacked out for a second there" I mumble worriedly, gripping my twisted elbow. Dad just chuckles.

"Alright whatever, now check that specimen out!" He orders me as he points back too the screen. I look too the screen again, fearing the worse... But I dont get another blackout, fortunately. But that doesnt stop me from being relatively shocked...

"How...?" I say in disbelief as I stare at the canine in the screen.

He chuckles again, "I found this little hybrid out on my last trip too Kanto, damn I was lucky... Can't say the same for him"

"Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding" The sound of someone spamming the doorbell echoed through the laboratory. Instead of rushing too the door like any normal person, my dad pressed a bright green button in the middle of a remote he had in his pocket. The X-Ray screen immediately changed too that of a camera's that had been outside the front door. A man in his 20's with a brown overcoat is trying too look through the window next too the front door.

"Just a cop, he wont be here long" Dad asures me with an unhealthy lack of concern. "Anyway, I need you too release the specimen while I get ready too grab it, alright?"

I nod, I've done this a lot unfortunately, it usually ends with some kind of rape, cutting off limbs, or both... Nothing out of the ordinary. "What do you need too take it out for?" I ask curiously.

"Not everything can be done in a cage... I've just got too run some tests and see if I can find out what made this pokemon different from the rest of its kind... nothing bad, maybe cut it in half, dissect it, etc..." The man says in an unsettling ordinary tone.

I fidget on the spot uncomfortably for a few seconds, hah, I had forgotten my father was a jerk too pokemon. I look around, and I see mutilated corpses of long since dead pokemon everywhere. Even a few new bodies, unfortunately. I get too my position in front of some buttons, "What's the release code on this one?" I ask, ready to assist my biological father.

"It's 63814920, but do NOT use it yet. I've got to get some gear on just in case" He answered as he left through a different metal door then the one I had entered with. A sudden realisation hit me. A cop was outside. A hybrid pokemon could be released by me at any second, and my dad was currently N/A. Bingo. I hit the code into the computer, the metal coffin-like object's door swung open. And a large black-furred canine emerged from its old prison. It silently stared at me for about a minute.

'Thanks' A masculin voice echoes in my head. The canine starts too walk left-... Then realised he didnt know where he was, lol.

"Follow me" I say quickly. As I rush out one of the closest metal doors and escape too the lounge room, I run too the window farthest from the front door. The canine still following. I take out a knife from my pocket. And I bash the handle of it into the window, effectively breaking it. The animal that followed me leapt out almost immediately. It turned back and looked at me through the window.

'Coming?' The voice intruded my head once more. I nod, and hold up 2 fingers, before I run too my room and come back wearing a backpack. I carefully make my way through the large crack in the window. I check my self over. I feel fine.

"Follow me, be quiet, and act like you belong here" I explain too the pokemon as we then walk across the road and pass a few cops. The canine looks anxious. "Whats wrong?"

'I have no idea what to do' He explains.

I realise why, "Oh, that's right... You lived pretty far away didn't you?" I ask, the canine stares blankly at me. "Ah... right, stupid question" I mutter... We walk across the streets of Sinnoh like that for a couple hours.

'So, I'll probably be hanging out with you for a little while... What is your name?' The telepathic voice echoes in my head for a few seconds...

"Alex, a rather standard name" I say in slight sorrow.

'Interesting in a sense, my name is... classified, hah, sorry. I'll let you know once I can totally trust you alright?' The canine gently nudges my leg with head as his message goes through my mind.

"Dont worry, I'll just think of a name for you myself" I smirk. I hear laughter within my mind.

'Trust me, it can be pretty damn hard too name an Eevee'

...

...

...

...

...

Enjoy? Please say you did... Sorry for such a short chapter, but I wanted too get it uploaded before I slept... Sorry if there is a lot of mistakes, I'm using notepad which annoyingly doesnt tell me if I make a mistake, lol. RnR.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again guys, lol. Deleted this twice trying too get it half decent... But I just couldnt do it. Anyways, this slash / now represents pokemon speech.

Chapter 2

I wake up too the quiet of the forest, I see the Eevee lieing near me sleeping peacefully. I stupidly reach over too pat it, and grin when he awakes and playfully tries too bit off my hand. 'No touching' he smirks. I get up and start walking in a random direction, I dont really care where I end up next. The Eevee quickly joins me, and after an hour or so of walking we hear a slight shake in the bushes. The Eevee looks too the left and I look too, he brings down his legs before catapulting himself into some bush.

"Find anything?" I ask, I was answered by a rather annoying sound of a bone snapping. I see the Eevee emerging from the bushes with a victorious grin and a small dead Bidoof in his mouth. He puts it on the dirt in front of me.

'Know how too cook?'

An hour or so later...

After a rather satisfactory meal, I get up from the ground where I was eating. "Come on, lets go" I say too my companion.

The Eevee slowly gets up, 'Where too?' he asks before I run off as fast as I can.

"I don't know! But where ever it is, I'll race you!" I yell over the distance too my 'friend'. I ran like that for a few minutes. Until I end up running into a meadow. A few seconds later I hear a soft scream, and I immediately run left, the direction I think it came from. After another minute or so of running, I see the Eevee behind me.

'Ah, there you are... did you hear it too?' He asks, I nod affirmatively. He sighs, 'Alright, I'll meet you there.' He tells me before he runs off way faster then me into the distance. It took awhile, but eventually I had finally caught up too him. Next too him a see a small bird pokemon, I would have guessed it too be about a third of my height. It was a normal looking grey, black, and white bird. But the part that had drawn in my attention, was the fact that half of it's left wing had been ripped off. I see Eevee trying too talk too it.

/Hey? Are you alright?/ He asked the Staravia in concern.

The barely awake bird sweatdropped, /Do I REALLY look alright too you?/ the pokemon pointed out sarcastically.

/Yeah, you look fine too me/ Eevee says before casually acting too get up and walk off.

But of course, he didnt, and got sat back down. /Bah, as if you'd leave/ the Staravia said stupidly. I see the pokemon talking for a few more minutes, or, at least... I think they're talking, all I hear is them repeating their own names, lol. Anyway, by the end of the conversation, Staravia, the bird pokemon, had passed out. I carefully pick it up in my arms and drop it in my backpack with the zip partially undone.

"Come on, lets try and find a pokemon centre" I say intelligently.

The Eevee smirks, 'Cant we just leave her here?' He asks childishly.

I chuckle, "You know we can't, come on, lets go" I say before I start looking around.

'Ok, fine, but which way?' Eevee asks with another smirk.

"...A random way!" I answer triumphantly as I start randomly walking north. After a while it started becoming clear we were severly lost, but stopping and/or worrying about it would be pointless, so we just kept walking... lol.

-A few hours later-

I could just make out the shapes of building over the trees, "You see what I see?" I ask my companion.

He smiles, 'I sure do'. He suddenly dashes past me, 'Race ya!' he cheerfully said ecstatically into my mind.

"God damn it, that's not fair!" I yell as I attempt too chase after him, but of course, I completely failed at catching up too him and found him waiting at the entrance for me a few minutes later.

'I won!' he telepathically says triumphantly.

"Oh shut up" I tell the Eevee, clearly annoyed. Lol. We walk through the town and find the pokemon centre in no time at all, its not hard too find when its red roof sticks out like a sore thumb. Not too mention it was quite nicely close too the towns entrance. I rush inside, and up too the local Nurse Joy.

"How may I help you?" The nurse asks kindly.

"Um... I found this injured Staravia out in the forest" I inform her as I completely unzip my bag and remove the bird pokemon from within it. Nurse Joy does a quick checkover before calling over a Chansey too come and take it.

"It should be fine by morning, would you like me too book you a room?" Joy asks.

I shrug, "Sure, I dont see why not" I smiled. Nurse Joy told me my room number and handed me a set of keys. My room was number 21, on the second floor. You'd be surprised how big these pokemon centres really are... Once I find my room and go inside, I find myself loving the room already... "Damn... and even a pool?" Clearly not believing how big this room is, lol.

'Wow... like 20 rooms...' The Eevee says in slight shock.

"And I was going too sleep... Fuck that!" I yell out as I jump into the pool, in the process making a huge splash. Eevee got all wet, lol.

'You have any idea how long it takes too dry this fur...?' The wet Eevee sweatdrops. I just laugh at him.

"Come on in, the waters fine..." I smirk, however... I really wasnt expecting what happened next, he frickin did a runner and jumped in right in front of me, completely soaking my eyes and making me partially blind.

'I'd rather not' The Eevee laughs as he swims around me. 'But, a waterfight doesnt seem so bad...' he thought to me, before splashing more water in my eyes.

"Dont make me drown you" I say playfully, before spam splashing his face, lol.

-Another few hours later-

Me and the Eevee were casually raiding the fridge. "CAKE!" I yell happily, pulling out a huge 5 story chocolate cake.

'I WANT SOME' The Eevee yelled angrily. (If you can even do that through telepathy...) And he tried too steal my cake. But I just ate it.

"My cake..." I say calmly before giving out a HUGE burp, lol. I wipe the delicious chocolate off of my lips.

'Whatever...' Eevee says grumpily, with a sad face... 'BUT THIS IS MY ICECREAM' He announces angrily as he grabs a huge 5 story Icecream cake out of the fridge, and greedily eats it in 1 bite before I can get too it... My turn for a sad face...

We both burp at the same time, lol. And we get up and walk robotically too bed, before jumping in, and going too sleep... All this took about 3 hours. xD

-1 Random sleep later-

I wake up too someone knocking on the door, "Are you there?" I hear Nurse Joys voice.

"No" I yell, the Eevee next too me laughs a little.

"...Very funny, now do you want your Staravia or not?" asks an annoyed Nurse Joy.

"Sure, why not..." I yawn a little as I get up and open the door for Nurse Joy.

"Finally..." Joy yawns, "Here" She says before handing me a small red and white ball

I look at it curiously, "A pokeball...?" I ask stupidly.

"Yeah, I captured the Staravia in here too make it easier too transport" She explains, "Well, I'll be going back downstairs, I have stuff to do". She hurried outside the room and back down the stairs.

'Hah, now we're stuck with that thing' The Eevee pointed out.

I laugh, "True, hey, do you think you need a pokeball too? Until you get one, some random could easily just try catching you, lol" I explain.

He glares at me, 'I dont know about that...'.

"Ok, whatever... just think about it" I smirk. We walk out of the building, and decide what we would do next. "You know... I could be a trainer" I suggest.

'That's stupid... Everyone's a trainer, doing gyms is stupid' Eevee points out.

"Dont diss it so fast dude... we dont need too do gyms at all" I Explained.

'Well... I suppose we could...' he gave in uncertainly.

"Well, we should be on our way too a professer then, shouldnt we?"

'How did I know you were going too say that...' the Eevee stated with a bored expression on his face.

Ah... sorry for the short chapter, but you better get use too it. Come on guys, read and review... its not hard. If you dont review, I'll fine you. Of course, you can send flames too, I ran out of matches... pity.


	3. Chapter 3

*Yawn*, hey guys, sorry but I had my internet cut so I couldnt put a chapter on yesterday... Anyway, this would be the second chapter posted today, too make up for it. By the way, (Smirk) I'm Arceus and I'm a dinosaur.

Chapter 3: Pie For Team! (Err... sorry, this has nothing too do with the story...)

"Blah blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah blah!" Professor Marmalade rambles on, giving a lecture about how too be a trainer.

'I can't understand a word that guy's saying...' The Eevee tells me through telepathy. I chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny!" Marmalade yells angrily.

"That" I say pointing too a random mirror. He looks at it...

"Yeah... that picture looks stupid" he agrees. Picture...?

"Can I have my trainers licence and that pokedex thingamagig and some pokeballs now?" I ask boredly, I dont wanna pretend too listen too a lecture anymore, lol.

The 'Professor' laughs, "On one condition..." he states.

"What condition?" I ask.

"You say something for me" he states.

"What do I need too say?" I ask.

"You must say the password" he smirks.

"The password" I reply.

Professor Marmalade sweatdrops, "God damn it... how did you actually get that right... Ugh, here, take this random bag full of all that useless junk you wanted" he says as he hands me an awesome bag full of that useless junk I wanted.

"Hey, you forgot something" I say with a fake 'You are a god damn idiot' expression.

"What? I forgot something?" The Professor says in shock.

"Yeah, you said you were going too give me your life savings remember?" I explain with a grin.

"I did...? Huh... all right, here you go" the idiot hands me a credit card. "The code is 1234, so pro" he tells me.

"Ah ok, ciao" I say my goodbye as I leave the lab. "Oh my fucking god that guy is an idiot" I laugh.

'I cant believe he actually gave you his credit card...' the Eevee laughs with me.

"Hey, Eevee thing?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Think fast!" I yell as I throw a pokeball right at his head, a few seconds later... he was captured, lol. I let him out.

'Damn!' he yells in surprise.

"Hahaha!" I start laughing all over again. "Cant believe I got you! lol... Lets see what I have inside this random plastic bag..." I stick my hand in the bag that Professor Marmalade handed me and started rummaging around, eventually, I pulled my hand out and simply put the bag upside down and let everything fall out. I saw a bright green pokedex, 6 pokeballs, a small set of earphones labeled 'Translator', and of course, my trainers license. Curiously, I pick up the earphones and put them on. "Say something" I order.

"Eevee" the Eevee says.

"Aww they dont work..." I mumble sadly.

"Haha just joking" the canine laughs.

"Ha, ha, ha, I hate you" I claim, lol. I pull out Staravias pokeball from my new belt I aquired somewhere earlier, I'm not gonna say how or where or when or why. And I press the small button on the centre of it before throwing it out a few metres. The Staravia emerges from the light of the ball opening, and the object returns too my hand.

The bird pokemon walks around, clearly confused for a few seconds. But then she see's me and the Eevee from earlier, she yawns, "Mmm, hey".

"Hey" I smirk.

"How do you under-" the bird begins.

"Nevermind that, and hi" the Eevee greets the bird.

"So, want too join me and this freaky Eevee on a random adventure through this random region?" I ask nicely, lol.

"Hey... I'm not freaky... am I...?" the Eevee stuttered.

"Yes, yes you are" the Staravia answers for him, "and sure, I dont see why I shouldn't come!" she chirps happily.

"Alright then, lets randomly go this way!" I annouce as I randomly start walking some direction, the other two pokemon follow me, the Eevee next to me too the left, on the dirt path, and the Staravia about a metre above my head and too the right. Makes us look cool, lol. I come too a realisation, "Guys, we REALLY need too catch some more of you..."

"Yeah... I know, lets catch a Shinx! They're a little rare around here, but they're so cool... lol" the Eevee claims.

"Noooo, lets catch Arceus!" the Staravia daydreams as it starts flying random circles. Me and the Eevee sweatdrop.

"Yeaaaaaaaah... lets stick with a Shinx..." I mutter.

"Yeah... what he said..." the Eevee whispurs. The Staravia just says something about how we arent fun, and we walk around the forest for a few hours looking for a decent pokemon too catch...

"This is taking forever..." I annouce, I sit down on a tree stump and rest my legs from the long tiring walk.

The Eevee sighs and lies down next too the stump, "Didnt think it would be this hard..." he said tiredly.

The Staravia flies down too a branch on a tree nearby, "I'm bored now... and hungry..." it claims.

"Shit, I forgot about food" I say stupidly, the two pokemon in front of me glare at me hungrily with cruel demanding faces. "Um... heh... Maybe we could find some berries...?" I suggest anxiously.

The Staravias and Eevees face suddenly turn back too normal and they stop glaring at me, "Yeah, I saw a berry bush just a few minutes walk away... or a half second run" the Eevee says happily, running off, and showering me with relief.

"Yay! I'm gonna get food!" the Staravia cheered as it started flying circles. I use the time too boot up my new pokedex and scan the Staravia with it.

Species: Staravia

Level: 31

Type: Normal/Flying

Moves: Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Endeavor, Wing Attack, Double Team, Whirlwind, Tackle, Growl

Evolves from: Starly lvl.14 (See Page.584)

Evolves into: Staraptor lvl.34 (See Page.586)

Height: (Input information here)

Weight: (Input information here)

Description: A swift flying pokemon capable of going at speeds of over 100 miles per hour if properly trained. They are reliable, loyal, and have great endurance. A good asset too any team.

"Nice..." I mutter too nobody in particular.

"Crap!" suddenly, my Staravia falls too the ground next too me with a few scorch marks on it, "Its a Luxio!" the bird claims. I look in front of me and see a blue cat like pokemon covered in black fur, with a long skinny black tail with a yellow star at the end, I scan it with my pokedex.

Species: Luxio

Level: 29

Type: Electric

Moves: Charge, Spark, Bite, Roar, Swagger, Leer, Tackle

Evolves from: Shinx lvl.15 (See Page.587)

Evolves into: Luxray lvl.30 (See Page.589)

Height: (Input information here)

Weight: (Input information here)

Description: Fast, furious, this species is strong and also tends too have minor or major anger issues, beware.

Note:This specific Luxio is EXTREMELY close too evolving!

I whistle, "Wow, sweet". Then I remember that it's trying too kill me, lol. "Alright, Staravia, use Wing Attack!" the bird pokemon immediately takes flight, its right wing glowing bright right. It charges down too the Luxio, the Luxio starts charging itself, and runs too meet the Staravia, covered in a bright yellow veil of electricity. The attacks meet, and a small explosion ensues the meadow, after a few seconds the Staravia flies through the smoke cloud and back into the sky just above it, the bird pokemon smoking from the brief explosion. It only had a few minor burns however. After the smoke cleared, you could see the Luxio standing in the middle of the small crater, it had a small cut on its left cheek, but that was its only injury. It grinned, its teeth glowing, and getting longer before it jumps surprisingly high and manages too bite onto the Staravias right talon. The bird shrieked in surprise as the Luxio let loose a shock of electricity from up close. The bird fell with the Luxio still attached, a small dirt cloud covered the landing, however the cloud disappeared within a few seconds. The Staravia was barely standing, almost completely covered in scratches and burn marks now, whilst the Luxio was still barely injured at all! I think of a way too turn this around... and only one attack comes too mind, "Use Endeavor!(Endeavor: Makes the targets HP equal too that of the attacker)" the bird pokemon covered itself in white veil of light, before running right into the Luxio, who didnt have enough time too react and move out of the way, a small explosion covered the area. Once the smoke cleared, you could now see the Luxio, looking just as injured as the Staraptor had earlier.

The two pokemon had a long stare off, before, they each couldnt take it anymore. And they both fainted. I smiled, and returned Staravia. "Good job" I whispur too her pokeball. I look too the prone Luxio, and took out a spare pokeball before throwing it at the fainted spark pokemon. Capturing it successfully. After a while, the Eevee I had grown attatched too arrived back with a mouthful of sticks covered in berries.

He looks out at the small craters scattered around here and there, "So... what did I miss?"

I chuckle, "Not much, but you've got a new friend" I laugh cheerfully.

A/N: Well... How'd you like this chapter? I actually quite like it... still short though, thankfully... If it wasnt, I dont know how I could've written two chapters in 4 hours... Well, cheers, see you guys later... RnR!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again, hope this story gets farer then just 10,000 words (6-7 Chapters), I know thats a low number. But it's my personal goal, however stupid that may be. Anyway, happy reading! lol. I'm Arceus and I'm a dinosaur.

Chapter 4: A little tournament.

I slowly walk through the next town with that cool Eevee beside me. Searching for a pokemon centre as usual. "So, what do you want too do after we get our friends healed up?" I ask my companion.

"Well... I dont really have anything in mind" he admits, we walk past a bulletin board. "Wait!" he orders, I do as he wants and look in the general direction I think he is looking. "A tournament, first prize is a trained Quilava and 20,000 Poke! Cool" he shows me.

"Sounds like fun, and look! Its this afternoon too, you up for it?" I ask the Eevee eagerly.

"I sure am!" he yells happily.

"Alright!" I agree, "but lets get too a pokemon centre first and heal up the others so we can have a real shot at it!" the Eevee nods and we start running through town looking for that red roof. It didn't take long at all too find honestly. We stop running and casually walk in, we find that Nurse Joy at the desk like usual, and I hand her my Luxios and Staraptors pokeballs. "Can you heal up my pokemon please?" I ask nicely.

"Of course! I'll have them ready in an hour tops" she tells me after puting them in an analysing machine. "I'd like too see your trainer I.D. please" she asks.

"Oh, of course, here" I give her my trainer I.D. after rummaging around in my pocket for a few seconds searching for it. She slides it through a machine before handing it back too me.

"Seems about right, okay I hope to be seeing you soon" she says kindly before I walk out the pokemon centre.

"You hungry again?" I ask the Eevee following me.

"Yeah, what can we eat around here anyway?" my companion replies eagerly.

"I dont know really, but shouldnt be hard too find somewhere too eat" I point out, before I start jogging on the footpath, the Eevee easily matching my pace beside me. After a few minutes of walking, we enter a small hot food shop. "What do you want? Theres fish, chips, burgers, a lot of nice stuff" I ask my companion.

"I'll try a fish burger" he says eagerly.

I smirk, and go up too the counter. Someone comes up too me from the other side, a guy in his 30's "hi, what would you like too order?" he asks politely.

"I'll have a fish burger and some chips and gravy thanks" I tell him, he had written down as I said my order. He gives me a small piece of paper with the number 42 on it.

"When we call your number come up and get your food alright?" the chef explains, I nod to show I understand and sit down at one of the tables inside the shop.

"Whats gravy?" the curious Eevee asks, showing he had heard me order.

"Well... I guess it's sort of a delicious thick hot sauce that goes well with hot food" I explain.

"Aww, why didnt you get me any?" he asks sadly.

"Because you didnt ask" I laugh, "Anyway, too late now"

"Haha, doesn't matter anyway... the sauce would just make my paws all sticky" the Eevee points out.

"...How do you expect too hold a burger anyway..." I ask curiously...

"Eh? I don't obviously... I just eat it right off the table" he explains.

"Oh... right... yeah, I suppose that makes sense" I realise.

"Order 42 come and get it!" the chef yells inside the shop, I get up and go over too the counter, "here you go" he hands me a bag with my order, "that'll be 150 Poke" he explains, "cash or card?"

"Um... Card" I tell him after I remember about Professor Marmalades card. The man at the counter moves a machine in front of me, I pull the card out of my pocket and insert it inside the hole in the front of the machine. I enter the 4-digit passcode and a reciept prints out of the machine. The man put the reciept in my bag, and thanks me for shopping at blah blah blah... I go back too my seat where the Eevee was waiting. "Eating time!" I annouce happily as I empty the bags contents onto the table.

"Mmmm this looks damn nice!" Eevee claims as he looks at his burger on the table in front of him, he leans over and takes a huge bite, "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUM" he yells with pleasure before eating the rest of the burger with one bite. While I slowly pick through my chips and gravy. Seeing the Eevee finish so fast, made me grab the whole box of chips and eat it all at once, then I spilled all my gravy into my mouth and chewed through it gracefully, lol. After the nice meal, me and the Eevee made our way back too the pokemon centre.

"Ah, hello again!" Nurse Joy says kindly as she see's us enter. "Your pokemon are fully healed and ready to go!" she announces as she puts my pokeballs into my hands when I reach the counter. "Have a good day!" she waves to me as I begin leaving again.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" I wave back happily as I leave the center.

I release both of my newly recovered pokemon out of their pokeballs, "hey Luxio, wanna journey around with us?" I ask kindly, being in a good mode for some reason.

"Not really..." he claims quietly.

"Well... too fucking bad, you're staying whether you want too or not!" I annouce happily. "Oh, and guys, we're going too a competition in a few minutes! CRAP! A few minutes!? Lets hurry!" I order everyone as I rush for the small stadium near the middle of the town. We ended up making it just in time, getting the last slot into the tournament. There was only 12 competitors, but I didnt really expect many people for such a small town. We were scheduled too be the last too battle in the elimination matches. I didn't really care about watching the battles... so time just seemed to fly by us. It wasnt long until my match, I was going too be competing against some guy called Barry, he seemed relatively weak.

"Alright! This match will be between Alex, a new trainer with no experience whatsoever, and Barry, an all round trainer with 3 badges and counting!" the Referee yelled, "begin!"

Barry threw a pokeball instantly, "Go, Monferno!" A small fire monkey emerged from the light I scanned it with my pokedex.

Species: Monferno

Level: 27

Attacks: Scratch, Leer, Ember, Fury Swipes, Flame Wheel, Feint, Mach Punch

Evolves from: Chimchar lvl.14 (See Page 102)

Evolves into: Infernape lvl.36 (See Page 104)

Height: Unknown

Weight: Unknown

Description: A fast fire monkey. No further information was put in because the professer thinks this pokemon is boring.

"Go Luxio!" I yell as I throw out a pokeball, as expected, my new Luxio appeared in the white light, and ready too fight.

"Mach Punch!" Barry yelled, his pokemons fist glowed white as it charged straight for Luxio.

"Wait for it..." I say calmly, as the Monferno approaches, "Now dodge and bite its arm!" I ordered, the Luxio rolled out of the way just in time for the Monferno's punch too go right past him, suddenly the Luxio jumped out of its roll and bit onto the Monfernos arm, refusing too let go.

"Damnit!" Barry yelled, "Use Ember on its face" the fire monkey prepares too shoot fire at the Luxio close up, but before it unleashes...

"Spark!" I command, the Luxio electrocuting the monkey before it even got a chance to launch the Ember. It fainted. The Luxio glows white for half a second. I scan its level with my pokedex,

Species: Luxio

Level: 30

Is all I read before the Luxio got covered in a white veil of light, seconds later the light disappeared, and in the Luxio's place was an epic looking Luxray. "Alright! It evolved!"

"Dont celebrate too much just yet..." Barry says quietly as he turned the fainted Monferno, he pulls out another Pokeball. "Go Beedril!" he threw out his pokeball, and when the white light faded a large bee was flying in the air with huge stingers. I scan it with my pokedex

Species: Beedril

Level: 35

No more information available.

"Dam... nice level... Alright, Luxray I'm calling you back in, return!" I yell, returning the newly evolved Luxray back too its pokeball. "Go, Eevee!" I threw out my pokeball and the big black hybrid Eevee emerged from the white light.

"Finally some fun" it grins, in a battle stance. I take the opportunity too scan it with my pokedex.

Species: Eevee

Level: 35

Attacks: Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Hyperbeam, Quick Attack, Bite, Growl

Genetic Mutations detectic, no further information of available for this Eevee.

"Wow... those attacks..." I mutter.

"Go Beedril! Poison Sting!" the Beedril charges towards Eevee with its stingers lowered and glowing purple. I see the black furred Eevee grin.

"Hyperbeam!" I yell, Eevee opens his mouth and almost instantly a huge white beam strikes the Beedril that was about too hit him.

"Holy shit!" Barry yells, he quickly returns his Beedril and hurries off too the pokemon centre.

"1 hit K.O.!" the Referee yells, "incredible! I didnt even think Eevee could learn Hyperbeam... but this... super Eevee is brilliant! I can already see it taking home the gold today!" the Referee yelled throughout the small stadium.

A/N: Well... how did you like this chapter? I know that I loved it... hah, I'm beginning too like my stories more then I hate them! And thats just weird! lol... See you guys later, in the meantime... RnR! Oh, and one more thing... The chapters are slightly getting bigger everytime! YAY! lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again non-existent readers! No reply... wonder why... Anyway, I'm Arceus and I'm a dinosaur.

Chapter 5

"Next match, Alex that trainer with no experience, vsing Bob the icecream man! An experienced fighter with 7 gym badges!" the Referee announced.

Bob grins, and throws out a pokeball, "Go Machoke!" a large humanoid pokemon packed with muscles emerges from the pokeballs white light. I take my

time and scan it with my pokedex,

Species: Machoke

Level: 36

Type: Fighting

Moves: Low Kick, Leer, Focus Energy, Karate Chop, Foresight, Seismic Toss, Revenge, Vital Throw, Submission, Wake-Up Slap

Evolves from: Machop lvl.28 (See Page 182)

Evolves into: Machamp- Result of trading (See Page 184)

Height: (Input information here)

Weight: (Input information here)

Description: A tough 'Superpower' pokemon, they have high strength and high endurance. Good luck beating this one, you're on your own.

I grin, and throw out Staravias pokeball, "Staravia, Aerial Ace!" I say as Staravia emerges from the pokeballs white light, it immediately rushes

towards the Machoke, covered in a white veil of light.

"Dodge!" Bob the icecream man orders his Machoke, but as it tries too jump out of the way, Staravia hits it at full force. Machoke gets thrown

back a few metres in the air. But it gets back up. "Revenge!" Bob yells, Machokes fist starts glowing a bright brown as it jumps up too staravia.

"Dodge with Quick Attack and then bash him with wing attack!" I order, just before the Machoke hits Staravia, it shoots right past him, does a U-

turn, and then rams into Machoke with its right wing from behind, sending him down too the ground with a thud.

"Machoke has fainted! Send out your next pokemon" the Referee states. Bob mumbles something under his breath, before sending out another pokeball.

"Go Sandslash!" Bob yells, and as expected, a Sandslash emerges from his pokeballs white light. I look it over with my pokedex.

Species: Sandslash

Level: 33

Type: Ground

Attacks: Scratch, Defence Curl, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Rapid Spin, Swift, Fury Swipes, Rollout, Crush Claw, Fury Cutter, Sand Tomb

Evolves from: Sandshrew lvl.22 (See page 356)

Evolves into: None

Height: (Input information here)

Weight: (Input information here)

Description: No further information available.

"Stay in there Staravia, you've got this" I tell the high flying bird. It chirps happily, lol. "Ok, start off with Quick Attack!" I order,

Staravia nods and starts flying towards sandlash so fast I could barely see it.

"Rollout!" Bob yells, the Sandslash curls up into a ball and the ball starts rolling really fast until it leaps into the air ready for a head on

collision with its foe. The two finally run into each other and a small dustcloud ensues the stadium.

"Damnit, Staravia you alright?" I yell in the direction of the cloud. It took a few minutes, but eventually the dust subdues.

The Referee says the result: "Double K.O.!"

"Aww" Bob stretches and yawns, then he takes out another pokeball. "Alright, lets finish this already" he throws it. "Go Empoleon!" as if n queue,

the big penguin pokemon emerged from the pokeballs light. As usual, I scanned it with my pokedex.

Species: Empoleon

Level: 43

Attacks: Whirlpool, Aqua Jet, Metal Claw, Fury Attack, Brine, BubbleBeam, Swagger, Peck, Swords Dance, Bubble, Growl, Tackle

Evolves from: Prinplup lvl.36 (See Page 8)

Evolves into: None

Height: 5'07"

Weight: 186.3 lbs

Description: If anyone were to hurt its pride, it would slash them with wings that can cleave through an ice floe.

I smile, "Go Eevee!" I throw Eevees pokeball out into the middle of the field, and as expected that cool hybrid Eevee emerged from the light, lol.

The Swampert glares at Eevee and smiles, before licking his lips... "NO HOMO!" Eevee yells randomly as he fires a Hyperbeam straight at the

Swamperts face.

"1 hit K.O.!" the Referee yells. Everyone in the stadium, except for Eevee, sweatdropped.

A loud voice booms throughout the stadium, "Thank you all for coming today, we will have the finalists in a three-way battle tomorrow for the

grand-prize! But right now, they need their rest..." an announcer stated.

I keep Eevee out, then throw out Luxray, but I kept Staravia in her pokeball because she still needs healing... "So, what do guys want too do

until tomorrow?" I ask my companions.

"We could go out and try too catch another pokemon for our team" Eevee suggests.

"Or, we could stay at home and eat and drink and rest all day" Luxray, also suggests.

"Um..." I stutter, "how about, we go into the forest, bring heaps and heaps of food and fizzy drinks, relax, and if we see a pokemon we'll try too

catch it?"

Eevee and Luxray nod, "Seems good too me" they say in unison, then they stare at each other. "Dont copy me!" they say, again, in unison. "Icecream

sundae" they say, again... in unison... Then they just say continuous swear words in unison for awhile, while we walk towards the pokemon centre

too drop off Staravia...

"So relaxing" I admit as I lay down on some grass in the middle of a meadow, in the forest we walked in earlier.

"Ok ok ok, now gimme some food!" Luxray begs.

"No, my food" I resist.

"Give me food" Luxray continues.

"No" I resist again.

"GIVE ME SOME FUCKING FOOD!" the Luxray explodes, grabs one of the bags and stuffs it into his mouth... a few seconds later he was choking, lol.  
"(Cough) Get this (Cough) bag outta my fuc-(cough)-king mouth!" he begs as he slowly dies.

"Fine..." I give in as I pull that bag out of his mouth, "try taking the food out first next time...".

"No" Luxray argues.

"Whatever..." I ignore him.

"Can I have some food?" Luxray asks again.

"Fine..." I act too get a bag, and then realise there isnt any bags of food left. ._. "What the fuck...?"

Eevee casually walks up too us and with his mouth drags some empty plastic bags full of wrappers onto my lap. "Is there anymore?" me and Luxray

stare at him...

"Lets kill him"

Casually skipping too the next day...~

Me and 2 other trainers are on separate sides of the arena, I'm at the top, one of the others is at the bottom left, and another at the bottom

right. "BEGIN!" yells the referee, almost immediately the other 2 send out a Heracross and a Rhydon. I casually scan them both before sending out

my pokemon.

Species: Heracross

Level: 40

Type: Bug/Fighting

Attacks: Night Slash, Leer, Tackle, Horn Attack, Endure, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Counter, Take Down, Close Combat

Evolves from: None

Evolves into: None

Height: 4'11"

Weight: 119.0 lbs

Description: It loves sweet honey. To keep all the honey to itself, it hurls rivals away with its prized horn.

Species: Rhydon

Level: 42

Type: Ground/Rock

Attacks: Horn Attack, Tail Whip, Stomp, Fury Attack, Scary Face, Rock Blast, Take Down, Horn Drill

Evolves from: Rhyhorn lvl.42 (See Page 783)

Evolves into: Rhyperior, by trade if holding item 'Protector' (See Page 785)

Height: 6'03"

Weight: 264.6 lbs

Description: Standing on its hind legs freed its forelegs and made it smarter. It is very forgetful, however.

I grinned, and threw Staravia's pokeball out into the field. I like the flying advantage, for the next 10 minutes, I just let Staravia fly high

while the other two beat the hell out of each other. Fun too watch, suddenly the Heracross faints, and the Rhydon does a victory dance involving

pizza and pie. Delicious pizza and pie. "Alright, Staravia! Finish that thing with Aerial Ace!" the Rhydon stops his dance and just gives up and

sits down as Staravia comes down at high speed whilst covered in its familiar white veil. BAM! Is the sound that made its way too everyone in the

stadium once the Staravia finally rammed its target, that poor, 'little' Rhydon... Suddenly, Staravia gets consumed in an extremely bright white

light, "She's evolving!" I cheered in astonishment. After the show of evolution, I scan the new pokemon in her place with my pokedex.

Species: Staraptor

Level: 40

Type: Normal/Flying

Attacks: Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Double Team, Endeavor, Whirlwind, Aerial Ace, Take Down, Close Combat(Best. Attack. Ever.)

Evolves from: Staravia lvl.34 (See Page.585)

Evolves into: None

Height: 3'11"

Weight: 54.9 lbs

Description: It never stops attacking even if injured. It fusses over the shape of its comb.

Note: Parculiar Genetic Problems caused this Staraptor too evolve late.

"Nice..." I say too nobody in particular. I let everyone out of their pokeball and went too accept my prize, I got what I was promised, a Quilava.

And a shit load of money.

Later that night...~

I let out the Quilava while everyone is watching TV in our room at the pokemon centre. It looks at me funny, lol. "Where am I?" it asks curiously.

"Our room at the pokemon centre" I answer the Volcano Pokemon.

"Ah, ok..." it says quietly.

"Wanna join us on our random adventure too no where in particular?" I ask the Quilava as I point too the couch where the others are.

"Yeah sure, why not" it says politely, before jumping on the couch with the others and watching Eevee spam change the TV channel.

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading. If you even got this far before randomly quitting to go do something else. Seriously though guys, come on, a review

or two? And wheres my flames... I still dont have any matches.


End file.
